chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 1 Chapter 7. Fight and Flight
REFILL Costs: 400 1000 2000 2800 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend __FORCETOC__ The Abomination ' 'The torchlight reflects off the monstrosity's copper limb casting the disfigured features of Polidoras in a soft glow. Any shred of humanity has been torn from the poor beast by his master, Doktor Gaunt, replaced by a lust for death. Yours and Fenn's. :ATTACK: 10 25 35 45 Energy Quest Awards 21 - 39 Gold XP: 17 43 60 77 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Polidoras Lab Rat ' 'The beast's corpse, if it can be called that, sputters and jerks with the last of its energy. Your breath is short but you redouble your efforts to locate his master. An eerie light comes from the far end of the tunnel. :CHASE: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Tunnel At last the passage opens into what must be Gaunt's lab. Strange apparatus line the walls. Elongated tables are scattered about with instruments of various sorts within easy reach. You search for an exit as more of Gaunt's inventions attack. :ATTACK: 11 22 33 44 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 18 36 54 72 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Mechanoid I, Mechanoid II Even stranger than the metal creatures inhabiting Gaunt's house, these glow with an otherworldly light you fight to extinguish. :ATTACK: 11 22 33 44 Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 18 36 54 72 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Diortem, Mechanoid I At last, you put an end to their eerie existence hoping that no more lurk in the shadows. :ATTACK: 11 22 33 44 Energy Quest Awards 49 - 91 Gold XP: 18 36 54 72 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Mechanoid II, Mechanoid I, Diortem A sturdy wooden door opens to a short tunnel. Bushes and rubble have been hastily thrown aside at the cave's exit and voices can be heard beyond. Fenn raises a single finger to his pursed lips and moves toward the moonlit opening. :SNEAK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Passageway The Escape The wooded glen must be on the outskirts of Heren. Gaunt is barking orders to robed figures hastily unfastening the lines to some sort of airship as he climbs onto the deck. :CHASE: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Passageway The ship slowly rises into the air. "Shoot the durn thing!" Fenn hollers pulling his bigshot from his belt as the priests turn their attention toward you both. :ATTACK: 10 25 35 45 Energy Quest Awards 28 - 52 Gold XP: 17 43 60 77 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: High Priest of Marras, Acolyte of Marras, Priest of Marras Quickly taking aim, Fenn redirects his attention to the immediate threat as you brace yourself for the attack. :ATTACK: 10 25 35 45 Energy Quest Awards 21 - 39 Gold XP: 17 43 60 77 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: High Priest of Marras, Priest of Marras, Acolyte of Marras You and Fenn fire from an impossible distance as the ship continues its journey. You strain your eyes for some sign of your handiwork. :ATTACK: 10 25 35 45 Energy Quest Awards 21 - 39 Gold XP: 17 43 60 77 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Airship Balloon The ship continues its journey cresting the treetops at the other side of the glen.Your appointment with the Doktor may have to come another day. :ATTACK: 10 25 35 45 Energy Quest Awards 14 - 26 Gold XP: 17 43 60 77 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Airship Balloon X Marks The Spot ' '"He's escaped! Well, we best figure where he's headed," Fenn says heading back into the tunnel. :RUN: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Passageway You follow Fenn back to the lab. An ornate desk sits in one corner - illegible notes, formulae and sketches covering papers scattered across its surface. :SEARCH: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Desk The drawers of the desk are locked but a few well placed blows from the butt of your blade quickly yield their contents. :SMASH: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Rusty Lock You collect the papers and turn to leave but Fenn grabs your arm. "Hold, my friend. Look closely." And he smashes a drawer revealing a hidden compartment holding several bags of gold and a map. :SEARCH: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 350 - 650 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Secret Compartment 'Protector General' ' 'The Protector General shuffles the papers from Gaunt's labs. "Again, nice work. Too bad Gaunt gave you the slip." :TALK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Protector General "We have reports of his ship heading to the northeast. I'm sending a company of the Eye to Oakgate. We'll track him from there." :TALK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Protector General "The cyphers have discovered the secrets hidden in Gaunt's papers. Marras is gathering strength at places of power in the Outereaches and thanks to that map, we know where." :TALK: 5 15 20 25 Energy Quest Awards 7 - 13 Gold XP: 9 27 36 45 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Protector General 'Return to the Outereaches' The Protector General unrolls the map and calls in one of his cyphers - a special arm of the Royal Eye trained in the language and scrawls of ancient sects, peoples and even beasts such as the worrocks. The cypher explains the strange markings on the map relating how the village of Blint is marked as a minor piece of Marras' power. "Here," he points to a place west of Blint. "There is an ancient ruin - Vingaard Keep. That is where the cult seeks to gather great strength. The documents hint at the existence of other such places but no other locations. The General looks grim. "We must do what we can to stave off the infection in the Outereaches and locate these other evil infestations before Marras grows too strong." <Chapter 6 - Book 1 - Chapter 8 > Category:Quest Category:Book 1